


pick me up, buttercup

by Spacenood



Series: an idiot's guide to pokémon: galar edition [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No Beta, Pregnancy, first pregnancy, god is dead and i killed them for a bag of chips, sfw, we die like the vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacenood/pseuds/Spacenood
Summary: Pregnancies can be magical!... And terrifying, exhausting, and tiresome. But if you've got a partner here to support you while you puke your guts out, or cry over the fact that you cant have that sweet bean juice™ aka coffee, or worry if you'll be enough, it might just work out.
Relationships: Various Other Background Relationships, Yarrow | Milo/ Original Female Character
Series: an idiot's guide to pokémon: galar edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	pick me up, buttercup

It was an ordinary day. Sunday, to be specific. Summer was right around the corner, and the air was moderately warm. Milo had completely forgotten about what day today was, but Andy had secretly marked the date in the calendar.

Milo was humming a tune as he chopped up the ingredients for their lunch. It was Andy's favourite - vegetarian stir fry. She'd asked him to prepare it, as she liked it best when he made it. Usually she'd help, but she was currently very busy finishing up some papers for her book.

She'd been working on that book for ages, and as much as he was proud of her doing something she had been agonizing over for years, he felt a bit frustrated at times when it took away his time with her. She was a notorious workaholic, and he loved her for that, but sometimes he felt lonely. To balance those times out, he made sure to steal her away for a day every once in a while to just have her all for himself. He appreciated that she knew to forget about work those days.

Unbeknownst to him, Andy, having finished the manuscript of her book days ago, was excitedly texting her friends. She'd packed the test neatly in a little box, and sent a few partially blurry pictures to her friends, attached with the caption "TODAY'S THE DAY LADIES!!"

Followed by her friends' excited replies including some asking for her to film. Of course. She'd been conspiring with her Rotom phone for day now. She taught him exactly how to record it all so that they all could look back at it later. She let it fly into the air, and with a shared grin, she let it record.

With a wave and the little 'gift', she made her way downstairs, calling out to her husband sweetly.

"Hey, Honey?"

She heard his "What's up, buttercup?" and padded over to the kitchen. There he stood, with a honey yellow apron tied around his torso and in comfortable civil wear, and she was smitten all over again, just like before they even dated. He was always so handsome. He glowed.

It really didn't help that her heartbeat sped up as he smiled at her like she was the sun after a cloudy week. Now she was feeling nervous. She swallowed down her nervousness and walked over to her husband, giving him a firm hug.

"Hm, nice," she hummed into his neck. He giggled when her breath tickled him. They looked at each other. Tilting his head, he asked, "So what did I do to deserve all this attention?"

"Well, I just, you know, wanted to wish you a happy father's day!" She stared up at him and waited for his reaction giddily. His eyebrows knitted together lightly in confusion as he thought about it.

"But I'm not a father-" he trailed off as it dawned on him, what she had actually meant. His eyes went wide like saucers, and he opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't speak.His cheeks were tinted a deep crimson.

Milo felt overwhelmingly happy, elated even. He looked at his wife's grinning face, to her stomach - their child - and back at her face. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, and he finally managed to choke out a laugh, grinning from ear to ear.

"Really?"

She handed him the little box. She'd meant to give it to him earlier, but she forgot about it for a moment. He opened it gingerly, staring at the little pregnancy test.

"We're gonna be parents!" She laughed, and with that, he put the pregnancy test aside to pick her up by the waist and spin her around happily. He repeated her words, and they both laughed, why they couldn't tell. Perhaps the fact that they were having a baby set it. He set her down and kissed her, and they still laughed in between their kisses. She touched his forehead with hers, looking into his eyes with such warmth, love and trust that he felt like fainting a little.

"How- How long have you been pregnant?"

He placed one hand on her stomach. Of course he couldn't feel anything yet, it was but a bit more than a clump of cells right now, but he still felt the need to protect, even if it was just by placing a hand over her stomach. Of course his protectiveness for his wife was stronger than ever, too.

"I'm about six weeks in. I went to visit the doc once, but only to confirm," she explained. One of her hands found its place over his on her stomach. "But I want you to be with me for the rest of the doctors visits. At least the important ones."

Milo leaned in closer, nodding enthusiastically. "Of course!"

Andy couldn't help but gaze at her husband in awe. She was nervous, and insecure somewhere in the back of her mind. Her worries that she won't be a good mother were quelled by her certainty that he'd be a good father.

"Anyways, I'm hungry. Wanna eat lunch before it gets cold?"

"Right!"

Andy had completely forgotten that Rotom had been recording, but it being ever the sensible Pokémon knew to stop the recording when they retreated to have some time for themselves.


End file.
